Kiss it all better
by Weskette
Summary: Suddenly, nothing is happy anymore. A gunshot has sounded and she's clutching at her chest. She's gasping for air and there's someone outside, holding the smoking gun.


**Okay, this is shorter than my usual stories. My friend Cole introduced the song 'Kiss it all Better' by He is We. I suggest you listen to it while you read. It made me tear up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss is all better<strong>

It happens one day. The group is attacked, not by walkers, but by other people. It's another group who don't really know what they're doing. They hold guns towards Rick's group, threatening to shoot if they don't get all the food and clean water that there is. The group that contains Carl and Carol and Rick freeze, completely caught off gaurd. Lori moves to heed to their demands.

Andrea and Daryl have no idea what's happening. They're working in the shed on the far edge of the property on Daryl's bike at the time. They didn't know that they were in danger. They didn't know that the rival group had sent out a scout to check the outer edges of the property. Or that the scout was young and had a gun.

"Hand me the wrentch, would ya'?" Daryl asks. She complies, walking over to the bench, swinging her hips gently.

"Adjustable?"

"Yes, ma'am," he says with a smile. She brings it over to him and exchanges it for a kiss. They're both happy, having made a huge decision about they're lives together. They were officially married, as of a month prior. They had slipped the rings on each others fingers one night after finding them in an old jewelry store. But now, they decided on a step further. A baby. They'd stop with protection and birth control and try for a baby. It filled their relationship and their life with hope, the prospect of a child.

Andrea kneels down by where he's working. "Need a rag to get that oil off your hands?" she asks.

He nods and she stands, moving past the open door of the shed. She turns back to him, a ragged piece of fabric in her hand. He grins, glancing to look at her over his shoulder. "You're definately the prettiest shop girl I ever worked with."

She smiles, pausing infront of the doorway with a hand on her hip, sillohetted against the sun. "Daryl, I-"

Suddenly, nothing is happy anymore. A gunshot has sounded and she's clutching at her chest. She's gasping for air and there's someone outside, holding the smoking gun. He's young with generic 'pretty boy' face. He realizes that he's just shot someone and runs. Daryl watches him, frozen in place. And then he's not. He's pulling Andrea away from the door, helping her lean against the back wall.

"Andrea," he says, barely audible.

Her blue-green eyes met his dark blue ones. "It hurts..." He looks down and sees blood covering her front. There's an exit wound two inches under her left collarbone. He can feel the blood exiting her back onto his shirt and pants. Fear shows through in her eyes, blood draining from her face. "I... I'm not ready..."

He realizes that he's crying. Tears are slipping down his cheeks as he's staring at his lover, bleeding out in his arms. "Andrea, I'm sorry... Sorry, I couldn't... Couldn't..."

"It's... Not your fault." She struggles to breath. "I love you."

"It's gonna be okay, Darlin'!" He pulls her a little closer. "You're gonna be fine."

She shakes her head as much she can. "Stay... With me until... Until it's over?"

" 'Course," he mumbles, taking her hand. It's cold.

"Kiss it all better..." she requests quietly. He leans forward and kisses her. Then, he kisses the wound, barely grazing the top of it, a bit of blood dotting his lips.

"Everything'll be alright," he whispers as her hand goes limp in his. He lets out a sob before laying her gently on the ground and closing her eyes for a final time. He turns slowly away from her body and spys the person's gun. The kid with the pretty boy face. He snatches it up and, covered in blood, in his lover's blood, follows the trail the boy left. It leads him back towards the house. He sees how the others are giving supplies to people with guns. People who have the kid with the pretty boy face in them. They're turning to leave but Daryl mumbles under his breath, "I'mma gonna make him pay..."

Before anyone can stop him, he fires the gun. The bullet goes through the back of the teen with the pretty boy face, causing blood to pour. Everyone stands shocked as Daryl falls to his knees, watching the person who killed his lover bleed out. Suddenly everything is moving, someone from his group towards him, someone in the other group towards the body. Someone asks him why he did it and he starts to sob again, tears blurring his vision. "He killed Andrea... The fucker killed my wife!"

He buries his face in his hands, knowing he'll never see Andrea alive again. Even killing the one who murdered her wouldn't bring her back. He could never bring her back.

Now, she was only a memory.

_"Now he sits behind prison bars,_  
><em>Twenty-five to life and she's not in his arms.<em>  
><em>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,<em>  
><em>Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.<em>

_He was only a memory,_  
><em>All it is, is a memory."<em>

_- Kiss it all better, He is We._

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Please, give me your opinion.<strong>


End file.
